


Hey Jealousy

by SupernaturalFlavoredLollipop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, Jealous Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Salt And Burn, Silly Sam Winchester, vengeful spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalFlavoredLollipop/pseuds/SupernaturalFlavoredLollipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though you only have eyes for Dean, he begins to get jealous of how close you and Sam are.</p><p>Request</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jealousy

“I really don't see why this hunt is going to take so long. It's a salt and burn, right?” Dean asks you as you sit at the table behind your laptop.

 

“Yeah, it is, but the problem is the bones are buries somewhere on the grounds of the Inn... and we don't know exactly where. So we have to look around and find them.” You sighed. You greatly disliked guessing games.

 

“Do we even know who this ghost was? He's terrorizing the entire Inn, not just a room. Do we know why?”

 

“Yeah, Sam did some research and came up with three guys who've gone missing in this same Inn in the last fifty years.” You started to explain, when the bathroom door of the motel opened and Sam came out, wearing nothing but a towel. You glanced over at him, then back to the laptop. Dean frowned.

 

“Will you put some clothes on Sam? Jesus. We have company.” Dean sighed loudly.

 

“Oh, hey Y/N. I didn't know you were here.” Sam waved, nearly dropping his towel. You waved back. Dean looked pained. “I forgot my clothes out here. Dean, it's no big deal, it's not like she hasn't seen me in a towel before.” He grabbed his clothes, hitched up the aforementioned towel, and retreated back to the steamy bathroom.

 

Dean turned to you, eyebrows raised. “It's not like you've never seen him in a towel before?”

 

You looked at Dean oddly. “I've been bunking with you guys long before you and I started doing... whatever we're doing. I've seen a lot of Sam.” You watched the vein in Dean's forehead start to pulse erratically. “On accident, of course. You guys aren't big on modesty.”

 

Dean relaxed a little. “I guess that's true.” He leaned back. “Okay, so we need the last known whereabouts of the three stiffs, and we need to find them fast. This Inn is losing visitors like it has the plague.”

 

“It sort of does. A dead guy plague.” You closed your laptop. “I guess we'll set out in the morning. I should get back to my room. It's getting late. And maybe, if we hurry tomorrow, we won't even have to stay long at that creepy ass Inn.”

 

Dean got up to walk you to your room, even though it was right next door. “I want to stay the night with you tonight.” He told you when you arrived outside, you fumbling for your keys.

 

“You're the one who doesn't want Sam to know yet.” You pointed out.

 

“It's not that I don't want him to know, babe. It just hasn't come up yet.” Dean replied.

 

You kissed him gently on the lips. “So wait til he's asleep and sneak over.”

 

He grinned. “I just might do that.”

 

“Don't wait too long. I won't be awake anymore.” You deposited your extra room key into his palm, and went in.

* * *

The next morning you woke up alone. You looked at your phone. You had a text from him, from 11:07pm. “ _Sam won't get off of his laptop and go to sleep so I can come over. Damn it. What is wrong with him?”_ You rolled your eyes. Dean was such a wuss.

 

An hour later you were all in the car, pulling up to a Gas'N'Sip to get gas for the drive out to the old Inn. Dean went in to pay. Sam turned around to chat, then caught a glimpse of something hanging out of your duffel bag. He smirked and reached for it. He pulled out your smallest, reddest, laciest thong. How had that managed to weasel it's way out of the zippered compartment? You closed your eyes in embarrassment. You had been saving those to wear for Dean. Not for his idiot brother to pull out of your bag and wave around the gas station.

 

“Whoa, Y/N, you getting lucky or something?” Sam grinned, holding the undies out of your reach.

 

“Oh knock it off, Sam! I'm a girl, we own lacy undies.” You lunged over the seat to grab them. He was too quick, and you toppled over, falling into his lap. “God Damn it, Sam.” You clawed your way up him, finally retrieving the underwear.

 

“Those _do not_ qualify as undies. Those are downright pornographic.” Sam chuckled, turning back around. He turned to face Dean, who was peering in the window at the two of you, collided in the front seat.

 

“What's downright pornographic?” Dean asked briskly. “Other than what it looks like in my Impala right now.”

 

“Y/N's panties.” Sam grinned.

 

“How did you see her panties?”

 

“They were hanging out of her bag. Take a look at those things... they're...” Sam trailed off, seeing the unimpressed look on his brother's face. You clambered back over the seat into the back, shoving the panties into your bag. You were mortified. Sam was just being playful, and you were glad he felt comfortable with you because he was generally very reserved... but your underwear didn't need to be wrestled for around the car.

 

Dean got into the car gruffly. “You two need to stop playing grab ass. Seriously.”

 

“We weren't playing grab ass. I was just teasing her.” Sam brushed his hair back.

 

“He stole my underwear. I was fighting for them!” You exclaimed from the backseat. “I was battling for my honor!” This was bullshit. What was up Dean's butt?

 

“Let's just go.” Dean started the car and squealed out of the parking lot.

 

Another hour later, you pulled up to the Stonecrest Lodge at the foot of the Appalachians. It was a huge stone building, with six acres of gardens. Dean had calmed down a bit, and turned off the car to go over the strategy. “Okay so we'll each take one of the dead guy's rooms. See what happens. See if we can find anything.” He looked at the printout he had in his hand. “That's weird that they're all three next to one another. Maybe the first guy to go missing is the vengeful spirit, and ganked the other two?”

 

“Maybe. That makes sense. But none of the guys were found in their rooms, so that isn't going to help us much.” Sam opened the car door and climbed out.

 

Dean turned to get out of the car, but you stopped him. “Dean are you all right? You seem a little perturbed.”

 

“Yeah I'm fine. I just wasn't thrilled to see you climbing all over my brother.”

 

“Oh, that.” You rolled your eyes. “Don't even worry. You worry too much.” You leaned forward and kissed him on the nose, then got out of the car. The three of you checked into the rooms you'd reserved, and you threw your duffel on the bed. You salted a circle around the bed- there was no point in salting the entrances, since the room was probably what was haunted. Then you pulled out your computer to do more research.

 

Donald Northwick was the first man to go missing, in 1967. He'd last been seen out in the garden maze near the fountains, according to old reports. You figured that was the best place to check, though the odds of finding anything 48 years later was slim. You got up, knocked on the other two doors, and you all traipsed out to the grounds.

 

“This is seriously like flying blind. Where's Pamela Barnes when you need her?” Dean said, poking around the old fountain. It was cracked and in disrepair.

 

“Dead. She's dead.” Sam said wistfully.

 

“Yeah. Of course she is.” Dean frowned. “But maybe... nah. This can't be.”

 

“Maybe what?” You were looking off into the miles of land that stretched beyond the low stone wall of the Inn.

 

“Maybe we don't need her. Maybe we are the luckiest bastards in the world right now.” Dean was on his hands and knees in the old, dry fountain. He'd pulled out his boot knife and was prying at something.

 

“What are you doing?” You asked, approaching. Sam was bent over looking at his brother scrap diligently at the cement.

 

“This is a patch. And a shitty patch job at that.” Dean started tossing pieces of concrete over his shoulder. “I'm willing to bet there's something under here.”

 

“You think Donald Northwick is buried IN the fountain?” Sam asked.

 

“Someone is.” Dean scraped some more away, revealing the top of an old skull.

 

“I'll be damned.” You climbed into the fountain beside him. “You are the luckiest son of a bitch ever.”

 

“I just worked construction for a while. I can tell a rushed hack job when I see one.” He turned to Sam. “Hey, grab the crowbar for me? We need to bust this up before anyone notices what we're doing.” Sam ran off to retrieve the crowbar from the trunk, returning shortly. You took turns breaking up the concrete in the bottom of the old fountain, until you were pretty sure you had the whole skeleton. Sam poured salt and lighter fluid on it, and Dean lit it up. You heard screaming from the Inn.

 

“That's not good.” Dean said to Sam, and the three of you went racing to the old hotel. The bellhop was fanning an elderly lady in the parlor.

 

“What happened? We heard screaming.” You asked, helping the woman to her feet.

 

“I was just checking in, and all of a sudden this figure was beside me, and it was on fire.” She looked thoroughly spooked.

 

“I saw it too.” The bellhop said. His eyes were the size of dinner plates. “Then it disappeared.”

 

The three of you shot each other sideways glances. It looked like you'd gotten your vengeful spirit pretty quickly. That was weird. Hunts never went this well. You hadn't even seen the ghost and you'd already ganked him.

 

“Well, uh...” You weren't sure what to say.

 

“I did hear this Inn was haunted.” Sam broke in. “That's why we're here. Checking out the haunted hotel.” He nodded his head.

 

“I'd heard we were but I'd never seen it. Shit. I quit.” The bellhop tore off down the hall to find his boss. The three of you slunk upstairs to Dean's room.

 

“Well, that was fast.” You sat on his bed. “Do we leave or stay the night?”

 

“We already paid for the rooms, and this Inn isn't cheap.” Dean said, shooting you a meaningful look. If you all left you'd end up in a shitty motel with the brothers sharing a room. If you stayed, you and Dean were free to share bedrooms without Sam ever knowing.

 

“Let's just stay. I'm kind of tired.” You agreed.

* * *

 

You knocked on Dean's door later that night, after you'd all had dinner at the small restaurant inside of the Inn, hung out a while, and then retired to your private rooms. He answered, wearing only his jeans slung low on his hips, no shirt. You were immediately in his arms, his mouth on yours. He pushed you back towards the bed, running his hands up your skirt. His eyes widened when he saw the red lace panties. “Holy shit. Sam was right, these are practically pornographic!”

 

“Glad you like them. I bought them last week and was waiting for the chance to wear them for you.” You pulled Dean up on top of you. “Now we finally get a minute to ourselves.”

 

Dean made love to you with an intensity you hadn't experienced with him before, and you realized later, while lying in his bed, drenched in sweat and tangled up with him, that you might have gotten a little bit loud.  _Oh well_ , you thought, drifting off to sleep as he wrapped his arm around you and pulled you close alongside his chest.  _It had been really good, and you were perfect right where you wanted to be._

_* * *_

 

The next morning, Dean let you sleep in, and slipped down to the restaurant to grab breakfast. He found Sam already there, reading the morning news.

 

“Morning, Sammy.” He said, sliding into the booth across from his brother. “Sleep well?” He grinned, looking at the menu.

 

“After about midnight I did. Before then... Seriously Dean? You found a girl all the way out at this dusty old Inn?” Sam put down his paper and looked at his brother. “How do you do it? Who was making all that noise in your room last night. Thank God Y/N's room was on the other side of mine, maybe she got some sleep because I sure as hell didn't...” Seeing the “oh shit” look on Dean's face, Sam put two and two together. “Oh my God. Was Y/N in your room?”

 

Dean cleared his throat. “What makes you think anyone was in my room? I think the people in the next room were noisy. Not me.”

 

“The woman down the hall was moaning “Dean” over and over again? Right.” Sam shook his head. “It was Y/N, wasn't it?” He closed his eyes briefly. “I should have known. That's why you've been acting all territorial.”

 

“I have not.” Dean said, setting down the menu. “Maybe it was her. Is there a problem with that?”

 

Sam shook his head. “Not at all. You're perfect for each other. I wondered why you never hooked up. I guess I was mistaken and you finally did.”

 

“It wasn't just a hook up, Sammy. We've been... doing things for a little while. I really like her.”

 

“Why didn't you tell me? I could've gotten a different room or something. Have I just been a perma-cock blocker?” Sam asked as the waitress brought two cups of coffee. She gave him an odd look at that statement, and retreated.

 

“She caught the wrong part of that conversation.” Dean smirked. “But yeah, you kind of have been. But hey man, you didn't know.”

 

“Why didn't you say anything?”

 

“I wanted to make sure the time was right. I wasn't sure if we'd just get each other out of our systems, or if it was going anywhere. If it was a passing thing, no need.”

 

“But it's going somewhere?”

 

“Yeah, I think it is. She's amazing.”

 

Sam sipped his coffee. He had a knowing look on his face.

 

“Shit. She's right behind me isn't she?” Dean asked his brother.

 

“Yes, she is.” Sam nodded.

 

You looked down at Dean as he turned towards you. “I'm amazing?” You asked.

 

“Of course you are.” Dean stammered. “Like you didn't already know that.”

 

You grinned, grabbed Dean by the arm, and pulled him up out of the booth. “What are you doing? Where are we going?”

 

“Back to the room. Breakfast can wait.” You waved at Sam, took Dean's hand, and pulled him towards the stairs.

 

“Have fun you two.” Sam called after you, chuckling.

 

_Carry on my Wayward Son_

 


End file.
